


Home For The Holidays

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jason is a chef, Multi, it's Christmas, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored





	Home For The Holidays

Jason sighed and looked at the bag in the passenger seat, it was different going back home for the first time since his accident. He couldn’t go back into the manor so Bruce rented an apartment in the heart of Gotham. The gesture was appreciated but it didn’t stop their relationship from splintering apart. Bruce wanted Jason to be apart of Wayne Enterprises but Jason didn’t have the tolerance for that so he threw himself in to the only thing that really ever mattered to him, food. He went to culinary school and graduated top of his class, he was a world renowned chef and barely anybody remembered him as the poor Wayne boy who was kidnapped and viciously attacked. 

Jason’s phone buzzed as he turned on his bluetooth as he approached the road to Wayne Manor, he glanced at the photo and saw Karen calling him,”Kare-Bear, talk to me.” 

“Aw, Jaybird, sweetie, are you okay? I know you wanted to go it alone but I’m within driving distance of Gotham. In case you want back up?” Karen’s voice was soft, sleepy it was approaching 6 am EST, and Karen wasn’t know for being an early riser.

“Nah, get some sleep. I’ll be fine. Kick it with Alfred. Shoot myself in the garden if things go really bad.” Jason jerked the wheel and began to drive up the dirt road to the Wayne Estates,”How’s your hotel stay?”

Karen moaned and sighed,”Oh my god, the curtains look gold. Supposed to be white.”

Jason shuddered,”And you laugh at how I run the kitchen.”

“I need to bathe in bleach or really expensive soap.” There was some rustling over the line,”But enough about me. I know it’s your first time back at the Manor since everything happened? Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jason rolled down his window,”Yeah, you’ll be the first to know if anything changes. Love you, bye bye.”

Karen made a kissing sound,”Love you too, Jay.”

The call beeped and Jason tossed his phone aside, he then leaned out the window to press the buzzer, Dick spoke through the intercom,” _ Wayne Residence.” _

Jason cleared his throat and put on a heavy Crime Alley accent,”Yeah, I got a package for a Alfred Pennyworth? It’s a pretty big box, sent from a Starr Hotel?”

Dick’s voice sounded a little excited,”Yeah, Come on up. Hey Alfred, Jay sent you a package!”

Jason began to drive up the windy road, and parked his car in the middle of the driveway. Jason grabbed the duffel bag of presents and began to walk up the steps of Wayne Manor, taking deep breaths to try and alleviate the tightness in his chest. He didn’t know if he could stay the night and was afraid of what his nightmares would be like. He no longer had them every night and was getting to the point where coming back to Gotham, to the manor, the thought didn’t make him sick to his stomach. 

Jason rubbed his face before ringing the doorbell and forcing a grin as Alfred opened the door. Alfred seemed surprised that Jason was there on the doorstep,”Master Jason?”

Jason looked up at Alfred and scuffed his shoe on the step,”Hey Alfie, got room for another?”

Alfred widened the door and allowed Jason to enter the manor,”Master Jason will you be spending the night?”

Jason shrugged his shoulders,”Possibly, gonna play it by ear.”

“We missed you at Christmas dinner.” Alfred said walking toward the den,”I can prep a guest room if you’d like to have some place to retreat to.”

Jason smiled sorrowfully,”Nah, the kitchen is fine of you don’t mind sharing the space with me.”

Alfred nodded as they entered the den and Jason took an immediate step back, he shouldn’t have come here. Should have just mailed his gifts or offered to host Christmas himself. Jason rubbed the back of his neck as Alfred walked in and took a seat on one of the overstuffed chairs. Cass looked up from behind her stack of presents,”Jason!” 

Jason caught her as she went to tackle her and swung her around,”Hey, Cass.”

Dick looked up from his spot by Barbara,”Jason? We didn’t think you’d come it’s been so long. It’s good to see you again.”

Jason smiled awkwardly and turned to ruffle through his duffel bag and pulled out a mug wrapped in green and red wrapping paper,”Good to see you too.”

Jason saw that the fire place was turned on and sat in front of it feeling the heat loosen up the damaged muscles in his back. He pulled the bag onto his lap and looked at Barbara nervously,”Did you get my flowers?”

“Yes, we didn’t know you were coming so we didn’t…..” Barbara waved her hand awkwardly.

“It’s okay, I won’t be in Gotham long. Just wanted to see Alfred before I head back to New York.” Jason said his spine tighten slightly when he didn’t see Bruce,”Speaking of, Where’s Bruce?”

Dick seemed to inhale, it’s the first time he’s heard Jason really ask about Jason and not refer to him with a pronoun,”Wayne Enterprises, he had a shareholder meeting or something. He’ll be here in an hour or two.”

“I can’t stay. I have work to do in my hotel.” Jason finished passing out the presents and smiled as his kinda family tore into them like the savages they were deep in their soul. No matter what the press thought of them, there was always going to be that rough edge at the end of their souls that allowed them to tear up wrapping paper and snarl playfully at each other but end each day with each other no matter how mad they were at each other or how much they had been through they had each other.


End file.
